


I'm Sorry

by what_a_nerd



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things an apology just can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“Hey Billy” Tommy said as he saw him. He stood there for a moment awkwardly, almost expecting a reply, but there was none. Not surprising, Billy hasn’t really talked since the accident.

“My scars have been healing nicely” Tommy said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal the largest one on his stomach.

“How have you been doing?” he asked but Billy doesn’t reply. Tommy sighed, he wished to hear his brother’s voice at least once more.

Tommy takes a seat on the ground and stares at Billy, he felt himself start to tear up but he forced himself not to cry, he can do that later, when he’s alone.

“I’ve been talking with Teddy a lot” Tommy said. He probably talked to Teddy the most since he was probably the most affected person from the accident, apart from them two of course.

“I’ve, uh, also been talking to myself a lot. I don’t know why. I just always expect a reply. I’m just so used to you being there” Tommy said. They had gotten a two bed room apartment a few months before the accident. Tommy also got himself a job so Billy didn’t have to pay rent alone. But the apartment felt empty now, even when all his friends were there.

“I didn’t want to tell you this now, but I might as well,” he paused, “I got fired” he said, looking down at his hands, which are shaking.

He waited for a reaction, he expected Billy to yell, or at least to say ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’.

“I’m sorry Billy, I tried. I just didn’t show up for work for a while, and I couldn’t bear to tell them what happened” he said after there was no reply.

“I’m sorry for a lot of things” Tommy whispered, wiping a single tear away.

“I’m sorry about the car, I just wanted to go faster, everything is always to slow for me” Tommy said, trying to explain himself, as if that would make up for what happened.

“I didn’t mean to end up in a coma for a couple of months and for you…” he drifted off as tears began to form in him eyes again. He started rubbing his eyes, willingly the tears to go away.

“I’m sorry, Billy, for everything” he said as he stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off. He placed the flowers he had brought with him on the dirt. Several other bunches of flowers surrounded the headstone, both old and new.

Tommy let the tears flow freely now, no longer embarrassed. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t bear to move. He just couldn't look away from one of the first people who truly cared about him.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys probably all saw that coming.  
> I used this prompt - “hey how are you doing it’s been a while hasn’t it. yeah i guess i’m good but nothing’s really been the same since the accident. i started talking to myself a lot lately and waiting for responses because i’ve been so used to you being there but now you’re dead and oh look i’m crying over your grave” au - from this post http://xxfangirlonfirexx.tumblr.com/post/114809246037/but-what-about-angsty-otp-aus  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
